


the moody sun and his shadow

by lovesickdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bickering, Eventual Romance, Fanboy Kageyama, Grumpy Hinata, Idol Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickdays/pseuds/lovesickdays
Summary: Being an idol was never an easy gig, but Hinata Shouyou just had it a little harder. He hated his company's chosen image for him and unfortunate for him, Kageyama Tobio just happened to stumble by when he was having one of his tantrums.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	the moody sun and his shadow

“I hope you guys enjoyed the show tonight!”

With his arms outstretched to the side, Shouyou raced down the length of the stage beaming at their adoring fans. He picked up a balloon that had been released earlier before joining the rest of the group as he took Koutarou’s hand to take a deep bow. As a group, they gestured to the technical crew to applause them before Osamu took the lead exiting the stage.

“I will miss you guys! Did you guys all have fun?” Shouyou shouted as he bent down to pick up some pieces of confetti and stuck them against Atsumu’s neck when the other wasn’t looking.

There were screams in return which made the boy chuckle in response until the blonde seemed to have caught onto his mischief as Atsumu slapped the back of his neck. Immediately, Shouyou bolted in response, heading straight off stage as he waved his hand at the crowd one last time before Atsumu also ran after him as the lights dimmed.

“You are such an ass,” the idol scoffed as he plucked the last bit of confetti off while the staff undid his in-ear monitor.

“They thought it was cute!” Shouyou chimed in his signature cheery tone, also tugging out his in-ear monitor before prying his jacket off. He headed straight for the stairs down to their change room, shoulders slumping when they were out of most of the technical crew’s sight as he fanned himself.

The boy pushed down on the handle with his knee, groaning as he nudged Lev to the side so he could stand in front of the fan too, cooling down. He ruffled his hair with the sweat sprinkling onto Lev who scrunched up his face and pushed Shouyou a little.

“Gross, keep your sweat to yourself.” The tone was less than serious though as the taller boy laughed, only to suddenly feel his knees being knocked in by someone’s leg as Lev fell forward. He would’ve taken the fan down with him if Koutarou didn’t catch both him and the fan at the same time. Lev snapped his head to the side with a pout, glaring at the perpetrator.

“Oh no! Our sun is grumpy again.” Atsumu goaded.

Koushi couldn’t help but shove a piece of bread into the blonde’s mouth then an unwrapped lollipop into Shouyou’s. None of this phased any of them anymore. Lev’s poorly timed complaints, Atsumu’s need to stir up drama and of course, Shouyou’s usual lousy temper.

The boy brushed through his orange hair with an annoyed huff as he chomped down on the candy; feeling this irritation bubbling up as he practically stomped over to the couch, dropping down next to Osamu who was far too busy munching on the rice ball. It wasn’t as if he always had a bad temper, but it was hard trying to quit nicotine once and for all. Plus, all of that smiling and boyish demeanour was exhausting.

“I don’t get it; we are in our twenties! Isn’t it about time management thought about changing my image? What’s the fucking point of keeping this smiley persona like I’m some Disney prince!” He turned his head to look at Osamu.

“You look like you jumped out of Disney’s storyboard,” the younger twin said after swallowing the last bite of his food, reaching for the tissue to wipe his lips with.

It was most certainly not the answer Shouyou wanted to hear.

“I do not!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being cute, Shou! You are super popular with the older fans! Everyone’s calling you their little brother!” As per usual, Koutarou had said something sweet yet so unintentionally controversial. Koushi really did wish their manager was here right now as he tried to think of something to say to calm their second youngest down.

However, all according to schedule, Shouyou had grabbed his own jacket so he could storm out. Koushi really wished everyone was less predictable, but alas, that was their group.

“Don’t take too long, we need to get to the celebration dinner!” He weakly called out after Shouyou, who was already out of their eyesight.

The said boy headed straight for the side door, angrily digging his pocket for his e-cigarette before remembering the thorough search their manager did on his room and every item of clothing he owned.

“Are you fucking serious? Those busybodies really need to stay out of my business.” Shouyou growled as he kicked the bundled up recyclables next to the exit door while biting down harder on the plastic stick from the lollipop, twisting it with his hand. The lack of sleep and his own horrible craving was really making this all so much worse. For someone so small, Shouyou certainly had a lot of pent-up irritation.

He kicked the recyclables a few more times with some less than savoury curses before ultimately returning to the door. Except, this time, as he pulled on the door, it became strangely light as he tightened his grip on the handle to keep himself from falling down.

It would’ve worked if not for the additional weight that fell on top of him.

Shouyou was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of a second party as he stared at the guy, feeling the sting of his behind as he landed on the ground quite harshly. The newcomer didn’t look like any of the staff that worked for them, so he must be one of the technical crew for the stadium. He was about to help the guy up with his usual façade when something clicked.

“Were you listening in?” He asked.

The nuisance took a little while to speak, almost seemingly grating Shouyou’s nerve on purpose as the boy gaged for the new guy’s reaction behind his thick fringe.

“Not on purpose.” Finally, Shouyou heard the answer as he came face to face with the new guy’s stoic expression. But this wasn’t the answer he wanted as he felt the headache rolling in. If this guy spilled his little outburst to the media, he was going to get an earful from his manager for once again acting out in the public’s eye.

“If it is not on purpose, then you better forget about what you heard, okay?” Shouyou did his best to put on his stage voice, but he grabbed the guy by his shirt to push him off with little care.

The idol stood up with a little grunt, dusting his pants before noticing the signing board that had fallen from the other’s hand. He crouched down again to pick it up before grabbing a marker from the back of his pants.

“Aw, you are a fan.” He cooed before beaming as he began to sign the board. Once Shouyou had finished, he capped the marker again before slamming the board onto the stranger’s chest. “Enjoy, I hope you have a fucking good evening,” he flashed another over-the-top smile before walking off.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio was more or less stuck in a stupor as he watched the idol leave before sitting up as he hugged the signing board. He looked down quickly to see what was written.

‘If you tell anyone what happened, I will rip your dick off.’ It was signed with a smiley face.

“Huh?” It was the only thing that he could come up with.

It was indeed a strange night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea stemmed from @ryucloud on Instagram's delinquent!Hinata fanarts. I figured I would combine that with idol!au and see what happens. I am not too familiar with the world of Japanese idols, so this will operate more like the Korean idol system. In terms of posting schedule, since I have another fic I am regularly committed to; this will be updated whenever inspiration hits. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this. Love you all!


End file.
